Dating In The City
by mstlovee
Summary: Sequel to Winter In the City... follow Olivia and Fitz as they navigate dating.
1. Chapter 1

This week was considered the most romantic week of the year. Many people would be spending time with their significant others. For Fitz it was a moment of reflection. My how a year could change things. Last year this time, he was a single man. While many of his friends were running around picking out gifts for their women, he had no one to buy anything for. He was not sad about that fact. In his mind, it was what it was. He just was not lucky in the love department. He had broken off his last relationship with someone he knew there was no future with. He really was not looking to start a new one. Instead while other couples were out having dinner at fancy restaurants he was a home enjoying food delivered through one of those apps and kicking back in his living room.

Present Day…

Fitz was sitting in his home office. It was 5:30am and he had just send off the documents he had promised the prospective client located on the east coast. He was getting ready to go on a mini vacation. He planned not to think about work for the next 5 days. He started double-checking to make sure he did not have any pending work issues that would pop up while he was away. Once he was satisfied, everything that needed immediate handling was addressed he let out a sigh of relief. Time to decompress. It was hard for Fitz to leave his bed this morning. Not only because it was so early, but also because it made him leave the most beautiful being sleeping peacefully beside him. His wonderful girlfriend was sound asleep when he eased out of the bed. He did his best not to wake her when he got up. He knew she had been very busy the past few days with work and deserved a good night's rest.

Fitz padded into the kitchen and set the coffee pot timer for an hour from now. He thought that would be plenty of time for them to get a little extra rest before getting up and ready for their trip. When he made his way back to his bedroom he noticed that his lady had spread out onto his side of the bed. Her arm was resting across his area of mattress. She often slept on her side or stomach with her arm draped across his body. Easing into the bed, he lifted her arm and got comfortable bringing her arm back down on his body. He laid there looking at Olivia for a few minutes. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky. She was so beautiful. Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well.

Just as he had closed his eyes heard, her mumble in a sleepy voice "were you able to finish up that document and get it sent off?" A smile graced his face. Of course, she would remember that he had to get that document out. He replied "Yes, sweet baby. Go back to sleep." Olivia scooted closer to Fitz and rested her head on top of his chest and he kissed the top of her head as his hands caressed her back. About an hour and a half later, the two awoke to the smell of coffee being brewed.

After finish their morning routines in separate bathrooms they each found their way in the kitchen. Yesterday Fitz had picked up some pastries for them to enjoy this morning. Olivia made her way to the fridge and took out some fruit and began cutting them up to enjoy along with the pastries. They moved around the kitchen as if they had been doing this dance for years. In fact, they had only been dating for a month and a half. January 1, 2019 they became an official couple.

Since that time, they have been spending quite a bit of time together. They have enjoyed many date nights out on the town as well as hanging with friends in-group outings. They had decided to take their physical relationship at a slower pace. With intimate kiss has turned up the heat a notch. They have each exercised amazing amount of self-control. The desire for each other is there. He had a feeling that this weekend getaway might change that for them. They were going to one of the most romantic locations in California. Each needed time away and wanted nothing more than to spend it with each other.

After breakfast, Fitz carried his luggage down to his car in the garage. Then he and Olivia walked over to her place, after giving her apartment a once over and making sure she was not forgetting anything Fitz carried her luggage down for her. Once their cars were loaded. They got on the road.

Two weeks ago, Olivia and Fitz sat down one lazy Saturday morning and planned their vacation. They decided Carmel was close enough to drive as well as far enough to make them feel like they really got away. They were headed to the Bernardus Lodge & Spa. It was nestled in the valley of Carmel and the accommodations were beautiful. They settle on a Valley Villa Suite. It was roomy and featured a fireplace in the living room and bedroom. Because their trip was in winter and the Northern California had been experiencing unusually cool weather, they thought they was an excellent feature. The accommodations for that room also included a freestanding two-person copper soaking tub. When Olivia read that loud she glanced over at Fitz and wiggled her eyebrows, which made him laugh uncontrollably. His girl was cheesy.

Once he regained his composure, he said "Interesting. I think that should definitely be tested. You know the two person theory and all."

"I think we should. We want to make sure we are getting all that is promised to us." Olivia replied.

"Mhmm." was all Fitz could get out.

This was the first time they were discussing anything of that level of intimacy.

Two hours later, they had reached the city of Carmel. Check-in at the lodge was not until 4pm so they decided to explore Carmel for an hour. Finding a street with many little shops, they parked. Fitz hopped out and walked around to open the door for Olivia. Getting out of the car, she planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Fitz questioned

"Can't a girl show her man some love." Olivia sassed.

"You can show me as much love as you want." Fitz replied.

"Oh I plan on it." Olivia winked and kissed his lips again.

Grabbing Olivia's hand Fitz stepped up on the curb helping her up as well. They walked into a few shops picking up little trinkets here and there. Olivia found a little necklace she liked and Fitz bought it for her. He put it on her when she lifted her hair her exposed neck was calling to him and he planted one of the softest most sensual kisses on her neck. The sales woman and Olivia both blushed. At 4 pm, they headed back to their hotel and checked in.

The first time walking into their room, the accommodations were even more stunning in person. They slowly explored the suite. The walked through the French doors that lead out to the balcony and looked at the gorgeous view before them. Fitz held Olivia from behind as they rested their hands on the railing of the balcony.

"Fitz this is beautiful" Olivia exclaimed

"We did good Livvie. I really like this place so far."

"Maybe since there is a fireplace out here one night we can have dinner out here?" Olivia asked hopeful.

"I don't see why not. Are you getting hungry because we can find somewhere to eat?" Fitz inquired.

"If you don't mind, how about we dine in tonight. I'd rather enjoy my evening inside with you tonight." Oliva stated.

They looked at the room service menu from the restaurant downstairs. After placing their order, they decided to open the complimentary bottle of wine and sit outside. Fitz started the fireplace that was located on the balcony and he and Olivia reclined on the couch. He laid back and she sat nestled to his side. They had comfortable conversation until they heard a knock on the door. Fitz rose to answer the door and let the server in with dinner, which he set up on the dining table. Fitz gave him a nice tip and let him out. Olivia turned off the fireplace and made her way inside.

She and Fitz enjoyed their dinner, sampling each other's orders and drinking wine. The setting was very romantic. The fireplace in the living room was going and Fitz had set some music to play while they ate dinner. They decided to go light on the dessert and ordered a fresh fruit plate for dessert. They fed each other a few pieces of fruit.

Fitz asked Olivia to dance with him. They danced in the living room as the music played. They held each other close, many kisses were shared. The more heated the moment got the more each of their hands wandered. Finally, during a break in the kiss when both Fitz and Olivia were trying to catch their breath, Olivia whispered to Fitz "Take me to bed." Fitz did not have to be told twice. He led Olivia to their bedroom and kissed her passionately once they entered the room. Backing her up into a wall, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Finding the nearest surface Fitz sat Olivia down on the dresser. Pulling back from the kiss his hands caught hers. Bringing her wrist to his lips, he kiss them. Then looking her in her eyes, he spoke in almost a growl his voice full of desire. "Take off your clothes." His words sent a shiver through Olivia's body. Slowly she reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. With each inch of flesh revealed, Fitz mouth watered. He was trying to show restraint. He wanted to rip that shirt off her. Once Olivia pulled the shirt over her head. She looked at Fitz and saw the desire in his eyes. She gave him a shy smile. Easing her pants off her hips, she watched as the pooled at her ankles and then fell to the floor.

Stepping forward Fitz captured her lips again while his hands caressed her thighs. Olivia ran the soles of her feet along his firm calves. While her arms were wrapped around his neck her fingers playing in his hair she was suddenly hoisted off the dresser. Holding on tightly to her thighs Fitz walked her over to the bed and laid her down. Fitz kneeled on the bed while he removed his shirt. Laying there Olivia took a hand and ran it over his rippling abs. He leaned down and kissed her again. Working his way down her neck, dragging his nose along her shoulder taking in her sweet scent. Fitz kissed down her cleavage. Olivia was panting with each touch of his lips.

Soft kisses over her stomach down to her panty line. Fitz looked up at Olivia making sure she was okay with everything that was happening. Olivia reached her fingers into his hair letting him know she did not want him to stop. Fitz hooked his fingers into the waist of her panties and slowly brought them down. As her body was revealed to Fitz, he became painfully hard. His heart pounded. Taking Olivia's panties completely off he eased off the bed causing Olivia to rise up on her elbows and watch him.

Fitz stood on the side of the bed; he went to his luggage and got an item out of it. Making his way back over to the bed he began unbuttoning and unzipped his pants. When his jeans dropped to the floor, he was standing in his boxer briefs. His arousal very much evident. Olivia had seen the imprint of his manhood before. They had spent countless nights together in each other's arms. She had felt his morning wood, but tonight would be different. They would be joined as one. As Fitz bent down pulling off his boxer briefs, his manhood sprung free. He was definitely ready.

He opened what he had gotten out of his luggage. As he was about to put the condom on, Olivia stopped him. He gave her a look and she said let me. She placed her hand on his manhood and Fitz almost lost it at that moment. How embarrassing that would be. He is not some horny teenager. Heh had to will himself to calm down. Once Olivia had the condom on her, fully she laid back down and Fitz joined her in the bed. Fitz kissed Olivia while his hand reached down to test her wetness. His thumb massaged her clit, while a finger dipped inside her core. She was ready. Positioning himself between her thighs, he slowly entered her. Olivia let out a loud moan right into his mouth. He plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth as his hips rocked forward pushing him deep inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust and then they found a rhythm that lead to them to a night of lovemaking.


	2. Author's Note

This isn't an update. Instead it is an author's note.

I received a review that stated they needed to know how the couple met.

While I placed in the description that this story is a sequel to Winter in the City, maybe readers haven't read that story. I recommend you read that first if you want a history of the couple.

Also, than you all who have taken the time not only to read the story but give a review. Feedback helps me, so thanks.

~T


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was never an early riser. This morning was no different except for the fact her body was worn out. When she finally opened her eyes, she was met with piercing blue ones staring right at her. She blinked a few times as the sun lightly streamed through a small crack in the curtains. Focusing again, she looked directly ahead and saw a messy haired Fitz laying on his side looking at her.

"Good Morning, Livvie." his huskier than usual voice rang in her ears.

"Morning baby." She smiled replying.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired.

Stretching her limps she yawn, "I did."

"Looks like someone is still sleepy. Do you want to stay in and rest?" He asked.

"No, we have plans and I'm excited about them." Liv said in a serious tone.

Rolling over Fitz placed a kiss on her lips and then asked should we order some room service or do you want to stop and get something on their way to their destination.

It was decided they would stop and get something light on their way to the destination. It was also decided Fitz would get ready first. He offered her to join him in the shower, but she declined saying they would never get out of the room if they did that. It was a true statement, but he also knew Liv was shy. Even though they had finally made love and he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had seen there was still this shyness about her when he told her how beautiful she was. When he looked her naked laying before him last night she attempted to cover herself at one point and he wouldn't' allow it. He told her "don't hide from me. Do you realize how beautiful you are?" It caused her cheeks to redden. Her shyness was also a complete turn on. Knowing the Pope's he knew Liv was raised in a very modest household. Humility was necessary. Her sister is also very beautiful, but she never carried herself in a snobby matter. She was a year older than he was and in school that did not make a difference. While Samantha was very popular, she spoke and socialized with everyone including the younger classmen.

Lifting the sheet draped over both of their bodies Fitz gave a peak under it and bit his bottom lip. Liv smacked his chest and told him go get ready. Fitz got out of the bed in all his naked glory including his semi harden state and walked over to the closet in their suite and picked out an outfit to wear. Heading to the bathroom with his belongings.

The minute the door closed Olivia removed herself from the bed and searched for all her belongings. First thing she did was grab her satin floral kimono robe and wrapped it around her body. Her legs were sore, but she regretted nothing. Thinking about last night brought a smile to her face. Never had she been made love to so completely. He pushed her body to the limits in the most beautiful way. She could not wait to do it again. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she looked at what Fitz had laid out to wear and found something complimentary in her clothing. Yes, she was one of those women. Just as she, finished picking out her clothes and moved to the dresser to get her underwear Fitz walked out of the bathroom. She did not hear him until he was standing behind her kissing her shoulder. She looked in the mirror as he leaned over her shoulder looking at what she was getting. His bare chest visible because of their height difference. He whispered how about the blue ones reaching his hand, which she smacked away. There was no way she was going to have him holding up the panties he wanted her to wear.

She said, "I'll take that under advisement. How about you go get your clothes over there. "

He let out a hearty laugh and placed another kiss on his cheek and steps from behind her heading for this clothes laid out on the valet.

Olivia quickly grabs the blue underwear and matching bra heading to the bathroom. After she finished showering, she exited the bathroom. Her hair pinned up w/ her robe back on. She walked over to the where her clothes were laid out and dropped her robe. Fitz was in the living room area, but he could partially see her in the mirror. His mouth watered looking at her. A smirk graced his face as he realized she put on the blue underwear. He turned back to his phone searching for the nearest Starbucks to grab coffee and pastry before they head to the Monterey Aquarium. That is what they had decided they wanted to do today. Olivia had not been in years and she was looking forward to it. Whatever she wanted to do, he was game.

Giving herself a once over Olivia headed in the bathroom to apply a little gloss as her look was going to be natural. Grabbing her crossbody off the top of the dresser, she headed to the living room seating area. There she saw Fitz looking intently at his phone with his leg crossed. She walked up to him and spun around.

"Are you ready to go?"

Rising Fitz walked over to her and grabbed her hand. They headed out the door walking towards the elevator.

Making their way to the lobby the valet got their car for them and off they went. The first stop was for coffee and food. After that, they drove to the aquarium. Fitz had prepaid for their admission and they were able to bypass the line of people purchasing tickets for the day. Once inside Fitz guided Olivia to a certain area and Robert their personal tour guide greeted them. She had no clue they were going on a guided tour, but Fitz thought it was best so that they could see all the cool things at the aquarium. This tour also allowed them to feed the sea otters and he really wanted to do that. After the guided portion of the tour, they were on their own to see whatever they wanted on their own schedule. They stopped and had a light snack and then Olivia wanted to make sure she got a few things from the aquarium for her niece and nephew. Fitz got two things for his nephew. He also picked up matching frames as souvenirs for him and Olivia to put the picture they took in front of the otters in.

After leaving the aquarium, they made their way back to the resort their villa and took a small nap. They set the alarm for an hour. They decided they wanted to have dinner in and eat outside on the balcony. Fitz and Liv crawled into bed spooning each other. Fitz held her close burring his nose in her hair. He loved the smell of her hair products. An hour later Olivia's alarm went off and they laid in the bed for another 30 minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms. Neither was in a rush to move, but hey wanted to eat dinner in the downstairs steakhouse and make it back upstairs to watch the sunset from their balcony so they got up and got ready for dinner.

Fitz wore a navy blue suit with no tie. He had the first three buttons on his crisp white dress shirt open. His curls were perfectly styled and when Olivia caught a glimpse of him, her mouth watered. She had gotten ready in the bathroom first so she had gotten ready prior to him and was sitting in an armchair looking out at the view. When Fitz entered the room, she rose to her feet. She was a vision. She had on a champagne/blush one-shoulder sheath dress. She had matched it with strappy heels. While she was only 5'3", her legs looked so long in those shoes. Fitz looked at her and reached out clasping her waist drawing her body flush against his. "You look stunning Olivia."

"You look handsome yourself." She said running her hand along his chest.

"Let's go eat. Before I change my mind." He exclaimed.

Dinner was fantastic. The service was impeccable and the overall atmosphere of the restaurant was romantic. The evening was going well. They decided to have dessert sent upstairs to their room to enjoy while watching the sunset. Once upstairs Olivia changed out of her dress, put on satin pajamas, and headed out onto the balcony to start the fireplace. She grabbed a couple of bottles of water and brought them outside with her. She heard the knock at the door and knew Fitz would get it. Once she flipped on the fireplace, she stood at the balcony railing.

Fitz changed his clothes and joined her outside. He had on plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Placing the dome covered dessert on the table he walked up behind Olivia caging her in with both of his hands on the rail. She leaned back against his chest while his hands wrapped around her.

"It's so beautiful out here Fitz." Olivia sighed taking in the view.

"It really is gorgeous." Fitz replied. He was not just talking about the view of the valley. He was talking about the natural beauty currently wrapped in his arms.

Fitz began softly sucking on the skin below Olivia's ear. He had learn her spot. It elicited a moan from her.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mhmm." She moaned while biting her bottom lip.

His large hands roamed over her hips and across her stomach while she moved against his body. Raising the hem of her top his fingers made contact with her skin. Her body shivered at his touch.

"Livvie" he whispered as he bit softly on her shoulder.

She turned her head and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Their tongues dueled. When they finally parted for air, she turned and looked at the most beautiful sight before her. The sky was filled with colors of gold, red, orange as the sun started to set.

Fitz wrapped his arms tightly around her while her hands rested on top of his.

"Thank you for suggesting this Liv. I wouldn't want to spend this time with anyone but you." He said kissing the top of her head.

She tilted her head back puckering her lips and he leaned down pecking her lips.

They both focused on the sight before them as the sun slowly sunk behind the horizon. As dusk came upon them. They just stood there against the railing breathing in the fresh air.

Fitz hands caressed her stomach again and found their way to the waist of her pajama bottoms. Slipping his fingers inside him felt her breathing change. He started his sensual kisses along the column of her neck and along her shoulder blade. Olivia began slowly grinding herself into his body. Slowly Fitz worked his hands down until he came into contact with her clit. He began caressing her as his fingers made soft circles against her clit. Olivia moaned and her head fell back against his shoulder. She began to pant. She was enjoying what he was doing. Fitz free hand cupped her breast. It felt like Fitz hand multiple pairs of hands. She was on sensory overload.

Groaning Fitz said, "You are so wet baby."

Liv could not respond. She just gripped the railing tighter. Fitz dipped his hand a little further and slipped a finger inside. As he slowly fingered her, Olivia slowly began to ride his finger. Neither were being mindful of if anyone else was outside on their balconies. If they were, they heard many moans. Fitz encouraged Liv to let go and cum for him. After he applied a little pressure to her clit and a few more strokes Olivia's body began to shiver as she found her release. Her knees were weakening, but Fitz held her up.

When she stopped trembling Fitz scooped her up and carried her over to the couch. Easing himself down him settled with Olivia on top of him and held her. She was in a haze. She had no idea how they got from standing to now laying down. Turning on top of Fitz so she was facing him she place kisses on his lips. She began kissing down his body until she slid his pajama bottoms down. Stepping out of hers, she settled back on top of him. Stroking him a few times and then easing herself on top of him as she began to ride him. Fitz had to close his eyes because the visual of her on top of him slowly grinding him while her inner walls gripped him had him ready to release.

Slowly regulating his breathing, he opened his eyes and sat up. His hands gripped her hips changing the pace as his tongue slipped in her mouth. They were making out while she rode him hard. His hands gripped her butt. He had her taking all of him. His mouth was swallowing all her moans. He could tell she was ready to release again. He leaned back and took one of her nipples in his mouth biting it gently sending a surge through Olivia as she came on top of him. He bucked his hips a few more times before he slipped out of her and released all over his stomach. He was mindful that they had not used a condom and so he could not finish how he wanted to. Fitz reached for one of the cloth napkins he had brought out with the dessert and wiped up the mess on his stomach. Liv collapsed onto his body. She was spent. They laid in that position for about 15 minutes before either of them spoke.

"Dessert?" they both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long night of love making Fitz and Olivia rose the next morning to take a small last stroll through downtown Monterey and pick up trinkets they thought their family would like. This was their last day and neither was ready to leave. They waited until the last possible minute to get on the road headed back to San Francisco.

When they hopped in the car, Olivia leaned over the center console and placed a kiss on Fitz cheek.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Because this was one of the best weekends of my life and I owe that to you."

That brought a smile to his face. In his mind, there would definitely be more days like this.

Pulling out of the parking space, they made their way onto the highway. The ride back home was filled with lots of talking, singing, and laughter. They definitely could do a long road trip together and be just fine. Fitz knew both of them would be tired when they arrived home so he convinced Liv to stop at a restaurant on the drive back and have an early dinner.

Settling on a small diner Fitz had been to before in the east bay. As they were seated, they started scanning the menu. Soon their waiter appeared to take their drink orders. Once he exited, they resumed looking over the menus so that they would be ready to place their order. When the drinks arrived, they gave their waiter their orders.

As they were talking Fitz reached across the table holding out his hand, which Olivia readily placed hers in his. They talked about what they had coming up this week. Liv had a few projects with her new team. Things had been going well with her new co-workers and everyone seemed to be on top of their game so that was great. She was new and leading this office and she did not want to have to reprimand anyone for not doing their job. The one person she had brought down to San Francisco from Seattle had really been instrumental in keeping her sane. Fitz had to monitor the final phase of a construction project that was coming to the close. So far, things this project had gone well. The final oversight was something his dad always asked him to do.

When dinner was, finished Fitz and Olivia exited the restaurant hand in hand heading towards the car. The weather had turned unseasonably cooler today. Fitz made sure Liv was not cold when they got back in the car offering to put the heater on for which she was thankful. Just a little bit should be fine to knock the chill out of the air. The ride from the restaurant was relatively quick and before they knew it, they were taking the exit off the Bay Bridge into the city. Fitz was at easy zipping through the streets of his hometown. They passed by their favorite bakery on the way home and sure enough it was closed.

Making a few more turns they were now on their street. Fitz pulled into Olivia's driveway. They decided Fitz would spend the night with Olivia so he went home to check on his place and then walked back over to hers with a small overnight bag. They could not get enough of each other. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled in bed until they fell asleep.

When Liv's alarm clock went off in the morning, she turned over out of her spooning position and ran her fingers through Fitz unruly curls placing a soft kiss on his lips. A smile graced his slips, but she could tell he was still sleeping. Placing another quick peck, she turned over and started to ease herself out of his embrace, but his grip tightened.

"Babe, it's time to get up"

With his eyes still closed tight Fitz mumbled "One Minute"

"One Minute"

Fitz pulled Livvie flush against his body and buried his nose into her hair. He loved the smell of her shampoo and he inhaled deeply.

One minute turned into five, which turned into lovemaking and Olivia walking into the door of her office suite sooner than she was scheduled for the day. There goes her early bird reputation she thought. Fitz left Liv's apartment kissing her on the lips before she backed out the driveway and stopped at his parents' home. He sat down with his dad to finalize what he wanted him to examine at the work site today.

"Son, welcome back. How was your trip?"

"Great, we had a wonderful time. It was nice to get away."

"I'm glad you had a nice get away. I am also glad you stopped by. I know you just returned home, but I have a change of plans. I need you to take a meeting with the office in Seattle. The want to finalize the architectural plans with the Abby's architectural firm and they have some questions that you and the structural engineer consulting with them can answer."

Fitz sighed. He really did not want to travel, but he definitely did not want to disappoint his father.

"When do I leave and for how long?"

"Tonight. The meeting meetings will be for two days. Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday. If it helps Abby will be accompanying you."

Fitz worked out a few logistics with his dad and then called Abby telling her he would stop by her office in about an hour. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a polo shirt and work boots. He had stopped at the construction site for a few minutes just to let his lead man know he would not be there for two additional days and field any questions that he could answer quickly. Things were going okay and they knew in an emergency call his dad because after all, he may be retired, but this was very much still his company and he knew his stuff.

Strolling to the front desk at Whelan Architecture, he was greeted by Alyssa the young receptionist. She was always so chipper and Fitz assumed it was the large amounts of coffee she consumed. There was always a coffee cup on her desk. Abby even brought her back coffee from her travels last summer. She told him Abby just finished a meeting and was expecting him. He headed down the hall stopping in Stephan's office for a quick minute and then down two offices to Abby's. Knocking on the door, he heard. "Come In" so he opened the door and walking in and taking a seat in one of the guest chairs across from his sister's desk.

"So dad told you about the meeting?"

"Yep, and I really don't want to go."

"Well we should be back in a couple of days. Have you told Liv yet?"

The somber look on his face said it all.

"You better tell her. The sooner the better."

Before he could answer, someone knocked while opening the door at the same time.

"Abby, I reviewed the plans, everything looks great. I would like to make just one suggestion." The person spat out without looking up. Flipping through a file.

Abby cleared her throat garnering the person's attention.

Millicent realizing she had barged into Abby's office while someone was there with her for a meeting apologized profusely. She looked Fitz up and down. She was new and had never met Fitz before.

"Mellie this is my brother Fitzgerald."

Fitz shot her a look.

She stuck her hand out hanging it limp as if Fitz was supposed to kiss it. He reached his hand out and gave her a firm handshake like the one he would give to any other businessperson he was meeting for the first time.

"So what brings you buy? Fitzgerald is it?"

Abby rolled her eyes and had to hold in her laughter. Mellie was not winning any brownie points with Fitz by saying his full name.

"I'm here to finalize travel plans with Abby for a business meeting."

"Oh, Abby I didn't know you were traveling out of town. Is this project anything I could help you with? Being as I'm new I would love to get some experience on a new project."

Fitz sat behind Mellie shaking his head no and giving Abby a death glare.

"Thanks for the offer Mellie, but this is just a quick trip. NO extra assistance needed. I will keep you in mind though when I need assistance. "

"Okay. It was great meeting you Fitzgerald. I hope that I will see you around. Abby you can let me know what you think of my notes when you return."

"I have a few minutes. Let me just say goodbye to Fitz. Fitz was still seated in the guest chair. She reminded him what time she will be ready to head to the airport. Stephan can drop them off. Check and see if Olivia wants ride with us. I think you better stop by her office and break the news in person that her man has to leave town."

Fitz listed to Abby and the fact she called Olivia by her name instead of Liv sent a red flag. His sister was up to something.

Abby was sending a message to Mellie that Fitz was taken and by none other than Olivia. Mellie had bumped into Liv and Abby at lunch one day. When she left their table Olivia made it clear, she did not like that woman. She did not get a good vibe from her. Abby felt the same and was glad her friend validated her gut feeling.

Fitz called Liv to see if she was too busy to have lunch with him. She said she could take a lunch break. He told her he would stop at the deli and bring lunch to her. Therefore, that is just what he did. They had a nice lunch and then Fitz told her his news. Olivia took it better than he thought. Liv understood work duties. Remember she had worked hard to get where she was and often that required her to make sacrifices on a personal level. She did not like Fitz was going out of town, but she understood. It was only a few day. Liv opted to go to the airport with them. When they pulled into the drop-off area. She exited the car with Fitz. Their PDA goodbye was on full display it was.

Stephen yelled out "Come on Mate."

Causing Fitz to flip him off w/out unlocking lips with Liv. When they finally pulled apart, Abby and Stephen stood there with looks of disgust on their faces. Causing the entire group to break out into laughter.

"Have a safe flight bestie and babe." Liv said waving as they headed through the airport doors.

"I'll call you when I land." Fitz paused and said to Liv before he continued walking.

Hopping into the passenger seat, she looked at Stephen and said "What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen you do PDA. You must really like him."

"I think I more than like him." Liv sighed

Reaching over and patting her shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you Liv. You deserve happiness. Fitz is a good person. You are like my sister and well he is technically my brother. I wouldn't have picked a better guy for you."

"Thanks I guess. This all sounds a little messy. Family wise." They both laughed.

Stephen and Liv went out to eat together. They had not hung out solo in a long time. It was fun and they each made it home in time to receive phone calls from their respective loves.

Both went to bed knowing that the loves of their lives would be home soon. Each counting down the days.

"One down, two more sleep to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia roamed around her condo making sure she had not forgotten anything that she would need for the day. After double-checking, she sat down at her kitchen island and searched through her large beach bag. In there she found her beach towel, sunscreen, a book, a change of clothes for the evening. Every San Francisco native knew that the weather could change on the drop of a dime. Therefore, Olivia had packed a pair of leggings, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and a pair of tennis shoes for the evening. She had sent a reminder to everyone coming today to prepare for the cool evening weather as well since they planned to be out well into the evening. Once she was truly satisfied she had everything, she went and plopped down on her couch. Checking her watch, she knew she had another 30 minutes before Fitz would be stopping by to gather her thing and load them in the car. The cooler was already waiting by the door. Glancing out the bay window, she smiled at the blue sky thinking how fortunate they were to get such a clear day. She held out hope that the fog would not roll in so thick in the evening and they would actually be able to see the fireworks.

Fitz had been up early. He was excited for today's outing. He loved the water, and mix that with family and fireworks and it was set to be an awesome day. He knew that the park would be crowded early so they had planned to arrive early so they could get the perfect spot. They wanted an area where they could bbq, but also have plenty room for the kids to play. In addition, they all planned to take a dip in the ocean. That is exactly how they decided on Crissy Fields over Aquatic Park. There had been a big debate amongst the adults over which spot would be best for everyone. Aquatic park would have the beach access and the be a great viewing area, but it wouldn't allow for the bbq'ing and grass for the kids to run around on. Fitz looked at all the bags piled by the door and flashed back to the shopping adventure he went on yesterday.

_Flashback:_

He should have known going to Costco with Abby and Liv would be a disaster. Stephen roped him into joining them. When they got into Costco, they said they would divide and conquer. He and Stephen headed to the meat section. They looked at the steaks, chicken, hotdogs and turkey burgers. After filling up their cart, they made their way to the refrigerated section picking up large packs of mixed greens, a veggie platter and two fruit bowls. They figured that would be enough. They also grabbed some rolls, buns and bread. They could not imagine what the ladies were picking up. Off in search for them in the big warehouse they went. When they found the ladies, they were both sitting in folding camping chairs testing them out.

"What are you two doing?" Fitz asked.

Liv's head snapped in the direction of his voice.

"Just testing out these chairs. I think they would be good to have for tomorrow. I don't own one and I know my sister has all this kind of stuff since they go camping."Liv replied.

Waving her arm for Fitz to come over she said, "Here test this out and see if this is comfortable to you."

Fitz walked over and sat in the chair Olivia vacated. He had to admit it was comfortable and would be great when it was time for the fireworks. Earlier in the day, he planned to lounge on the blanket in the grass and grab some sun. As Fitz, rested back in the chair Olivia came and sat on his lap. Raking her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, she asked if he liked this chair. If so, they would pick up two.

Wiggling his eyebrow Fitz said "Or we could just get one and do this all day." Causing Olivia to blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

Abby scrunching up her face said, "Get a room."

Stephen made his way over and Abby let him test out the chair. Stephen agreed to the purchase and picked up two matching colored chairs to place in his cart.

Fitz grabbed two of the opposite color and placed them in the cart where he had all the other items. Inspecting the ladies basket, it contained two packs of condiments, cutlery, and napkins. They had a few more things to pick up and they were leaving the store.

Present:

Calling Liv, he made sure she was ready. She was and he loved that about her. His girl was punctual. He told her that he would load up the car and then he would come carry her things to the car. First Fitz grabbed all the bags. Next, he grabbed the cooler and put it in the back of his SUV. Lastly, he ran upstairs, grabbed the bags of ice, and placed them in the cooler.

Heading up the steps to Olivia's place, he saw the door was open and knocked lightly. He heard a voice say come in, but it was not from Olivia. He stepped across the threshold and saw Joseph in the kitchen. He had dropped off one of Mrs. Pope's famous apple pies. He looked at the sweet treat sitting on the counter just as Joseph was about to cover it with foil.

Joseph grinned "Son if you even think about cutting this before my daughter gives the go ahead it will spell disaster for you. That one is just like her mother. She already has it mapped out when the perfect time to eat that pie is. Believe me son; just let her take the lead on the dessert and you man the grill."

Fitz just smiled and nodded appreciating the advice. He knew how good that pie is, but he will not even think about it until Olivia brings it up.

Speaking of Olivia, out she walks from the back of her place. Stepping into the living room, she spots Fitz standing at the island talking to her dad. Walking over to him, she pecks his lips. Fitz smiles hugging her to his body.

"You all ready?" he ask.

"Yep, oh did you see my mom made us a pie to enjoy today." Liv beamed while her hand rubbed up and down Fitz back.

"I did. I cannot wait to enjoy it. Let me know when you are ready to bring it out. We'll keep it out of view until then." Fitz stated.

"That's a great idea. We would not want anyone digging into it before we eat our food. "Liv stated.

That earned an eye exchange between Joseph and Fitz. It did not go unnoticed by Olivia.

"What was that?" waving her hand back and forth between Fitz and her dad.

Joseph chuckled "Have fun you two. Enjoy your day you mother and I along with your parents enjoy our outing on the water. Hopefully the fog stays away and we'll all get to see the fireworks." All the while, he was making his way to the door. He would leave Fitz to deal with interrogator Olivia Pope.

Once the door shut, Fitz placed a firm kiss on Olivia's lips. Effectively killing the next question on her lips. Once they broke apart, he said let us get this stuff loaded and go claim our spot.

An hour after claiming the perfect spot. Putting out the blankets she and Fitz will use. Setting up their chairs and placing items on both picnic tables so people realizing those two were taken Abby and Stephen arrived. The look on Stephen's face says it all. Of course, they were late and everyone knew it was because of Abby. She was slow as molasses. I do not know how Olivia a stickler for time could be best friends with the total opposite, but somehow they made it work. The redhead walked over with a large beach tote and another bag in her arms while her husband pulled one of those wagons loaded with everything else.

Sitting one bag on the table, Abby removes a large bowl of potato salad and instructs Stephen find the cooler so she can put it on ice and out of the sun. Abby went over and found the blankets she and Stephen hand brought and laid them both out next to Liv's. They had a relatively large space covered. She thought her brother, sister in law and kids would probably lay out their items to the left of them and then couple that with Sam, her husband and kids along with Harrison and his new girlfriend they would have a large space all to themselves.

The area Fitz selected and she had no doubt he picked this spot was nicely shaded, but also partially in the sun. The picnic tables were closer to a large oak tree so the food would not be sitting in direct sun. He had also arranged one of the blankets close enough to be partially shaded. Fitz did not do well in the sun. He burned quickly as did she. Which was the reason Abby had placed their blankets in the location she had. She also was seeking that all illusive shade.

Liv sat in the chair next to Abby's which was technically Stephen's and lifted her sunglasses and gave her bestie a look over.

"Don't you look cute." Liv smiled.

"I could say the same about you. I love your outfit." Abby returned.

The women gabbed and people watched. It seems several families had the same idea of getting there early. Each seeking the best spot. They had quickly made friends with their grass neighbors when a short petite woman came over asking if they had any extra napkins as she had forgotten to pack them and did not want to have to call and ask their guest to stop at the store. Of course, they had napkins. They had gone to Costco and bought a huge pack of them. They had also packed a few of rolls of paper towels. They gave her a roll of paper towels and a stack of napkins hoping that would last her and her group for the day. To say the woman was grateful was an understatement. She came back with a store bought pack of cupcakes as a token of appreciation.

Soon everyone from their group had arrived and greetings and hugs had been exchanged between all the adults, nieces and nephews. Bobby said he would help Fitz operate the grill when he was ready to start cooking. Fitz told him to relax for a little bit. They would start the grilling in about 30 minutes.

Taking a seat on the blanket Fitz leaned back against Liv's leg. Leaning his head back with his eyes closed he took a quick nap. Fitz could fall asleep anywhere. It did not matter that the kids were running around and making loud noise. Liv taking her fingers through his hair lightly grazing his scalp relaxed him even more. Liv let her man get some rest. It was going to be a long day.

Sam sat across from those two with a smile on her face watching the exchange between the two. When Liv caught her sister watching them with a smile on her face she smiled back. Sam had not seen her sister so relaxed and happen. It was good to see. She had that look of love. She was truly happy for those two and had no doubt it would last. Her thoughts were interrupted by her youngest asking when could they go swimming. She told Sophie they would swim in a little while. How about she relax for a little bit.

Sophie looked for her Aunt Livvie and spotted her sitting rubbing Mr. Fitz hair. She went over to her and asked if she wanted to play with the Kite she brought with her. Of course, Olivia could not turn down Sophie.

"Sure Sophie, go get the kite ready and I'll be right there."

Taking off running Sophie asked her mom to get the kite out of the bag for her.

Kissing the top of Fitz head Liv said duty calls.

Patting her calf Fitz said "Enjoy." He rose up to get and start warming up the grill.

As he set up everything Bobby and Stephen came over to help.

Loud laughing and giggling caught his attention. Turning around he was drawn in by the site before him. Sophie and Liv were trying to keep their kite up. Olivia was standing behind Sophie helping her hold the handle. They were guiding the string up and down. The wind was blowing in their hair and they had the look of pure joy on their face.

He was so enthralled by the moment they were sharing he did not even hear Stephen talking to him.

Both Bobby and Stephen patted him on the shoulder. They just chuckled at him. He was so far gone.

In that moment, Fitz could see his life in the near future. Liv as his wife and being nurturing with their kids. She would be an amazing mother.

After the food was done, they all sat around and ate. The kids played games and everyone took turns taking a dip the ocean. When Olivia got ready to go in the water, Fitz joined her. They spent time splashing each other, embracing and kissing. They were touchy feely shielded by the water.

"Do you know how beautiful you look in that swimsuit?"

"About as good as you look in those swim trunks."

"I can't wait to make our own fireworks tonight"

Reaching down Olivia squeezed his butt and whispered in his ear she cannot wait to light his fuse. Her hand moved around and caressed his manhood.

Fitz bit down on her shoulder to stifle the moan. When he looked over her shoulder, he saw Abby and Stephen a few feet away swaying back and forth in the water embraced together.

As the day turned to night and the sun set, it became cooler and everyone bundled up.

Sam and Liv made homemade hot chocolate on the grill for everyone. They all sat around waiting for the fireworks to begin. The display was spectacular and there were oohhs and ahhs heard all around.

It was truly a fantastic day filled with family, food, and fun.


	6. Would you like some hot chocolate?

To say Fitz was homesick was an understatement. He missed his own bed, but most of all he missed sharing his bed with the love of his life. Waking up to Livvie was something he would never get tiring. While they did not live together, they spent quite a few evenings together. He missed her dearly. They had been talking and Facetiming regularly the past few days, but it was not the same. He just missed being in her presence.

Currently Fitz was sitting in his third and hopefully final meeting of this trip. The stress was taking its toll on all parties involved. This meeting was to handle last minute changes by the developer. The engineer was ready to break ground in three weeks. All plans had been approved by the city. Yet here he sat with Abby who was the head architect on this project, and Mellie who had worked on some of the high-end technology features that the new Modern Museum of Seattle would contain. While some of the changes were small. There had to be a meeting to make sure the structural integrity of the building would not be impacted. As an engineer, himself Fitz had already looked at the request. He felt they could still be done with minimal impact to Abby's design, but he needed to meet with the contractor and engineer in Seattle who would actually be working on the project. He would be a consultant from afar. They agreed the design from the exterior would not be hindered. There were a few things to move around on the inside. The new plans would be submitted to the city tomorrow and everyone breathe a sigh of relief when the meeting wrapped up.

This was a huge deal for Abby. She was the first female architect to head a project this big in Seattle. The new Seattle Museum of Modern Art (SMoMA) museum as well as a sister museum highlighting the maritime history of Seattle had been awarded to the Whelan-Architectural firm based on Abigail Grant-Whelan's design submission. There had been numerous write-ups about her. They even did an article about the Grant family and their legacy in design and construction. Everyone in the family was proud of Abby. She had worked long and hard for this. That being said Fitz would do everything in his power to make sure this was successful.

Abby could see this trip was taking its toll on her brother. He was a little cranky. She and Mellie had encouraged him to do a little sightseeing today since their meeting was morning meeting. He did not want to, but he had agreed to join them. They were going to take the ferry cruise around the harbor and then head to the space needle. Abby had shared her plans with Stephen two nights ago while they were talking. He was not sure if he was going to be able to join them or not. He was not assigned to this project and while he had no meetings scheduled it really would not justify taking the company jet up to Seattle. He talked to Liv to see if she was interested in joining him. He had stopped by her place to check on her and she seemed just as miserable as Fitz did. Abby had told Stephen how Fitz was moping around.

Liv had one meeting she could not move, but after that morning meeting she would be able to go to Seattle. She would not tell Fitz she was coming because she wanted to surprise him. She had convinced her boss that she would like to visit her old office to see how things were going with her new counterpart. She also worked with another co-worker to have an impromptu breakfast for the office so she could present one of her closest co-workers with her baby gift. Liv had been disappointed she could not be there for her baby shower. She was so excited when her friend shared she was having a baby. Her little girl would be here in a little over a month and so Liv went all out. She ordered breakfast treats from her favorite bakery she and Nicole use to catch coffee at when they had an opportunity to get away. They would arrive about 20 minutes before her arrival and be set up in the kitchen.

_**The Day before the big meeting.**_

Liv and Stephen took a commercial flight to Seattle and checked in to the hotel. Stephen knew what room Abby was staying in so he went there. Liv spent her first night in Seattle in a hotel room two floors below Fitz's. She was very strategic when she FaceTime him. She fixed the camera so he could only see her face and the pillows behind her bed. She asked him why he looked so down. He told her he was tired, but she knew there was more. She gave him a pointed look and he shared he had not been sleeping well. She understood the feeling. This was probably going to be the worst of it for her at least. He had no idea she was in the same hotel as him and they could both remedy this situation now. She had to stick to the plan though. When they said good night to each other, Liv rolled over and let out a frustrated scream into her pillow. Tomorrow would be different. With that thought after much tossing and turning, she was able to fall asleep.

_**The Morning of the big meeting.**_

To say Abby slept well would be an understatement. After Stephen showed up, they had some much needed one on one time. She had the best sleep she had had in four days. Now was the morning of their last meeting. She went into that meeting prepared, and feeling like she could take on the world. She met Fitz and Mellie down in the hotel café for a little breakfast and strategizing talk before they headed out. As Abby placed her order, Stephen walked over to the table. He greeted Mellie with a handshake. Fitz stood and gave his brother in law a hug.

"Well it all makes sense now. Abby was excessively cheerful this morning. We all know she isn't a morning person." Fitz stated.

Abby rolled her eyes, while Stephen let out a small chuckle.

Mellie engaged in the conversation. At times over dramatically laughing at something, Fitz said. He just assumed that was her personality. He hoped she had given up any hope after she ran into Abby and Liv and found out he was dating Olivia.

After breakfast Stephen told them he had some errands to run, but would meet them at the harbor. He asked Abby to text him when the meeting was over so he could head there. After a sweet peck on the lips, he headed upstairs to get ready for his day. He would check with Olivia to see what she had planned.

Back in Olivia's room, she had ordered room service. She sent Fitz a sweet morning text.

Fitz's phone chimed and he reached in his pocket to pull it out. An instant smile was brought to his face. He did not notice the other faces at the table watching him.

Fitz sent a quick text back.

Liv looked at her screen to see a text from him.

He responded with a sweet heart eye emoji telling her he missed her and wished she were here enjoying Seattle with him.

Liv: I miss you too. I cannot to be back in your arms. Do not forget absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Fitz: Whomever came up with that statement did not know what they were talking about. Absence just makes me miserable. I cannot wait to be holding you again.

Liv: Heart eyes emoji.

Fitz slipped his phone back in his pocket with determination to get this meeting over with so he could return home tomorrow to his house and his ladylove.

_**After the big meeting.**_

Fitz and Mellie looked on as Abby excitedly called Stephen and told him how the meeting went. She was on cloud nine, which brought a smile to his face. He looked over at Mellie and extended a hand congratulating her on her part of the presentation. Her ideas were good and he did not mind telling her. That brought a huge smile to Mellie's face. She accepted his compliment and offered kind complimentary words back. They waited for Abby to finish her call. When she did, Fitz gave her a hug. "Good job sis. You handled yourself so well in there. I'm proud of you." Fitz said. Abby hugged him a little tighter. Fitz was her big brother, but he also cheered her on. She really appreciated his support in all her endeavors. Mellie felt a twinge of jealousy. She wished she were the one being embraced by Fitz. She had to keep in mind that Fitz was taken. She definitely found him attractive. If only that annoying Olivia was not in the picture. She was not here right now. Maybe this was her opportunity. If their relationship was new, there might be a chance for her she thought.

Too bad for Mellie, the relationship between Fitz and Olivia was solid. It had a strong foundation and there was no way she was going to worm her way into it. In addition, little did she know, but Olivia was in Seattle ready to claim her love.

After changing their attire back at the hotel, they headed to the harbor ferry terminal where Stephen was waiting. They boarded the boat for the tour that would be an hour. Stephen sent a quick text letting Olivia know they had boarded the boat.

Olivia was just wrapping up the breakfast with her colleagues. Nicole was so happy to see her. She was surprised, and it hit her how much she missed Olivia in the office. They arranged for Nicole and her husband Keith to visit after the baby was born and a little older and safe to travel. They had never been to San Francisco so it would be fun. Olivia told her they definitely had a place to stay if they wanted to visit. She asked how things were going with Fitz. Therefore, Olivia gave her the details of her plans to surprise him today. Nicole had met Fitz when he was in Seattle last night for work. The work trip that changed it all. Nicole was the first one to acknowledge there was a chemistry there between the two. At the time, she was not ready to admit there was something happening between them. She thought there could be, but it was not clear until that night at the Jazz club for dinner.

Giving Nicole another hug. She walks to the office of her counterpart to bid a goodbye. Making her exit she walks out to the waiting Uber she had requested. Greeting the driver she request to be taken to the Seattle Space Needle. She had to get there before Fitz. That way she could set up her spot in the café and watch from afar.

Twenty minutes later her phone pinged letting her know that the group had arrived. Her heart was pounding. Why was she so nervous? "Calm down." Liv said to herself. It is just Fitz. He is going to be happy to see you. Taking a calming breath, she watched for them to walk out onto the observation desk. It was a cold day so she had on her beanie and scarf. It was the perfect disguise. She also had on sunglasses because it was actually a sunny day. This allowed for the perfect shielding of her face from view. Moreover, she did not look out of the norm because every other tourist was bundled up.

When they stepped out onto the observation deck, she could see Fitz curls peaking from under his knit cap. She saw his hands pushed inside his pockets. His cheeks were a little red. She noticed Abby's red hair flying around as she tried to tuck it under her scarf. She also noticed her best friend searching with her eyes as Stephen whispered to her. She assumed he was telling her to act normal. Then there was Mellie. She was standing between Fitz and Abby. She was talking to Stephen and pointing to the glass walking observation deck. Fitz vigorously shook his head no indicating that he was not going to do it. Instead, he pointed to a bench. Abby said something to Stephen and he turned to Mellie and shook his head. As they headed over to get tickets to walk out on the rotating glass floor. While they did, Fitz and Abby headed to look out the glass windows of the observation deck. She noticed Fitz glance over his shoulder as if he could feel someone staring at him. She ducked her head hoping he did not see her. When she looked back up Abby was talking to him and pointing at something out across the city skyline. She was thankful for her friend distracting him. She continued watching while for when Stephen and Mellie returned. Abby was going to take Mellie inside the souvenir shop and that is when Liv would make her move. She was supposed to wait until Fitz and Stephen were alone. Stephen would make an excuse to leave Fitz a few minutes later and Liv would approach him while he was alone.

Once they returned Abby asked Mellie to accompany her to pick out some souvenirs in the shop, which she agreed to do. That is when Fitz and Stephen took a seat on a nearby bench. Liv headed to get two hot chocolates from the café counter and head outside. She sent Stephen a text and he made an excuse that it was a work call and he would be right back. Fitz said sure and leaned his back against the bench. He closed his eyes breathing in the brisk cool air. All of a sudden, he felt warmth caressing him and him slowly opened his eyes. Nothing new had changed weather wise. He was lost in his thoughts about Liv when he reached his hand into his pocket. He was just about to call her. As he was scrolling through his contact list, his fingers came to a halt when he heard a voice say...

"Would you like a hot chocolate?"

He blinked a couple of times and scrambled to his feet.

Grabbing her, he picked her up off her feet.

Liv on the other hand clutched the two small hot chocolates she was holding as tight as she could.

Liv squealed "Fitz. Fitz. The hot chocolates."

Once it registered what she was saying he sat her back down. Grabbing the hot chocolates from her hands, he sat them down on the bench, picked her up, and spun her around. Planting the most passionate kiss, he could on her lips. He had a million questions, but for now, all he could think about was that she was here and in his arms. All felt right in the world.

Through the windows Abby, Stephen and Mellie watched the scene play out. Abby and Stephen with smiles on their face and Mellie with a forced smile that did not reach her eyes. She was masking the disappointment of having alone time with Fitz. Watching them together and the happiness on Fitz face, she realized it was a lost cause. He would be nothing more than a friend. With a huff of acceptance, she said, "how about we bring those two inside out of the cold and we get some food to eat."

Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the update.


	7. All That Jazz

Thanks everyone who has stuck with this story. I know I don't update often. I appreciate all your comments and reviews. I hope everyone is staying safe during this time. I'm keeping everyone in my thoughts. If any of you are essential workers please know I appreciate the tough job that you are tasked with and THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU ARE DOING.

Happy reading.

* * *

Olivia was sitting patiently in the living room of the hotel suite waiting for Fitz to finish getting ready. They had scheduled to meet Abby and Stephen in the hotel lobby in 15 minutes. They were going out to dinner at the Jazz club she and Fitz had dined at when he was here for work while she was still living in Seattle. To say that felt like a lifetime ago would be an understatement. She and Fitz have now been dating for almost a year since that fateful night when they shared their first kiss. She will forever be grateful to Abby for sending Fitz to check on her. She was alone, far from home, and missing her family dearly. She had just lost her grandmother whom she was extremely close to. Fitz showing up and bringing a feeling of home to her was just what she needed at the time.

Right now Liv was responding to her second email work email on her phone when she heard the clearing of a throat. Looking up her breath caught in her throat. The sight before her literally astounded her. There in the doorway that connected the bedroom to the living room of their hotel suite stood Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III leaning against the doorframe with his signature crooked smile.

To say her man was sexy just did not do justice to describe what stood before her. She shamelessly let her eyes travel over his 6'2" frame. There he was in a navy blue suit that she was sure custom tailored for him. It fit his body to perfection. He had paired the suit with a white dress shirt. That looked was accessorized with a cognac leather belt and cognac cap-toe lace shoe. The whole look was perfection. While work did not usually require Fitz to dress up.

There were the few occasions where he would have to and he liked to look his best. Then there were nights like this when he was accompanied by whom he was sure would be the best-looking woman in the place and he wanted to be on par.

Liv had a true appreciation for fashion and the fact that this man obviously put the effort into pulling this look together he would be rewarded at the end of the night. Subconsciously she bit her bottom lip and her eyes worked over his firm thighs, taunt abs, and broad chest. Once they took in his strong jawline and made it to his eyes, they locked with his and she held his gaze while he raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" he asked while sporting a smirk.

"Meh, not to impressive." She retorted.

That earned a hearty chuckle. His ladylove was sassy; she could give and take banter with the best. He loved it.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Give me a minute babe. I just need to quickly send this email and grab my shoes and clutch."

This was the first time he realized she was not wearing her shoes. His eyes traveled her legs while she was clicking away on her phone keyboard. There she was in sheer pantyhose and her bright pink nail polish was clearly visible. He did not have a foot fetish, but he thought she had the cutest feet. She was doing something he had seen her do hundreds of times wiggling her toes while she was otherwise preoccupied. He found her sheer stocking covered legs sexy. They did not have time for him to be turned on and could not do anything about it.

Looking around he saw her clutch, shoes, and dress coat draped over the chair of the other sitting chair. Walking over he picked up her shoes, walked back over to where she was sitting, and kneeled before her. She looked up down to see what he was doing. He picked up her foot and ran his fingertips down her calf in the most sensual manner. She lost focus on the email she was about to send and her entire concentration was on what was happening now. He slipped her foot in the right shoe and moved to do the same with her left shoe. When he was done, he gave her a wink and rose to his feet. Let me know when you are done he said and walked to the table and picked up a room key and slipped it in his pocked.

Olivia quickly hit send and stood to her feet. That gave him a good opportunity to check out her complete ensemble. He had seen her blue dress laid out so that factored into his decision to go with a blue suit instead of the black one. She was wearing a blue lace dress with cap sleeves. It dress fitted her frame and stopped right at her knees with a small split in the back. She looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up showing her neck which was adorned with a solitary diamond. He had bought the necklace for her about three months ago. In his mind it would look nice with another piece of jewelry he would be gifting her someday soon. One that would be placed on her left hand.

When she headed to the other chair to reach for her coat Fitz took it out of her hand and held it up for her to put her arms through. When she had it on and picked up her clutch, she turned grabbing his hand and pecked his lips. She then brushed her thumb across them to wipe her lipstick off.

They headed out the door hand and hand. The walk down the hall to the elevator was relatively short and the silence was comfortable. When the elevator arrived, Olivia walked in first with Fitz hand resting on her back. There was another couple on the elevator and they greeted each other and rode down looking at the view as they were on a glass elevator. Fitz leaned down and whispered in her ear "You look lovely tonight Miss Pope." A big smile spread across her face and she reached a hand up and brushed her fingertips across his cheek. They were in their own world and did not realize the two pair of eyes watching them. Then they heard "Young Love". Looking up they smiled at the woman across the elevator car that was smiling at them.

Soon after, they reached the lobby of the building and each couple bid each other a good evening and headed their separate ways. When they made it to the center atrium, they saw Stephen and Abby walking their way. It looks like they had just arrived as well. Giving each other hugs and handshakes they walked out and grabbed a waiting SUV that drove them to their dinner destination.

Tonight would be fun, not only is the food good at Dimitriou's Jazz Alley, but tonight was one of the night's when a recording artist was scheduled to perform and not just the house band. Liv had called earlier to reserve a table and has been so excited ever since she found out Najee would be performing. Fitz was familiar with Najee because he had spent many nights listing to a variety of music on Liv's play list. Najee was one of them. He has been the soundtrack to some of their lovemaking.

Arriving at their destination they all head inside. The atmosphere was intimate even though the venue would hold many people. Candles lighted each table and booth. Music was playing and there was a small buzz already in the room. People were already seated eating dinner and having conversations. Liv noticed Abby and Stephen checking out the place as they are guided to their table.

Ever the gentlemen Stephen and Fitz usher Abby and Liv respectively to slide inside of the curved booth. Once seated Stephen ask, "How did you find this place?"

"Well I wasn't a complete hermit when I lived in Seattle. I did find some time to get out."

"Actually this is where Liv and I had dinner when I was in Seattle." Fitz chimed in with a smile.

"Well I really like it. My bestie has good taste." Abby she would take their shoulder bumped Liv.

While they were talking, a young woman approached the table. She had her head down writing on a pad when she looked up about to tell them welcome and drink orders. She looked at the pair sitting at the left of the table and smiled.

"I remember you. Cute couple who insisted it wasn't a date." a big grin spread across her face.

"How are you Kemi?" Fitz asked.

That grin turned into a shocked expression.

He had hoped they would run into her again. She was fun. The first time he and Olivia met her she told us she would see us again. She was right and now they were a couple.

"Well you were right. You said you would see us again. We are back and this time we are a couple. Just as cute too."

Olivia covered her face with embarrassment.

Kemi looked at the other couple in the booth. "Don't tell me you two aren't a couple, because if you aren't you should be."

That caused Abby to laugh. Sassy recognized and appreciated sassy.

"Well you are in luck. This handsome fella is taken by me. "

Kemi raised her hand and high fived Abby.

"He is a cute one. You did well." She said and gave Stephen a wink. He winked back.

The whole table laughed. Once the laughter settled down Kemi took their drink orders and left to get them.

Everyone quickly looked over their menus so they would have their orders ready when she returned with the drinks.

The food arrived and it was delicious. Abby and Stephen were very pleased with their entrees. The conversation at the table was lively. About 30 minutes into their meal, the lights dimmed and the band took to the state to warm up their instruments. 15 minutes later Najee came out to a round of applause.

The beautiful sounds of jazz filled the room. The candles illuminated the room. The scene was gorgeous. Fitz and Liv bodies had gravitated towards each other in the booth and they were cuddled together enjoying the sounds of smooth jazz filling their ears. Next to them, Stephen had his arm draped over Abby's shoulder with her nuzzled into his side.

The saxophone was one of Liv's favorite instruments, she closed her eyes and rested her head on Fitz shoulder, and she swayed to the music. She felt him place a kiss to her forehead and she smiled. After a while, Najee was joined on stage by a female vocalist and they sang a few songs. Overall, it was a wonderful evening full of great company and music. Kemi showed up towards the end to settle the bill and wish them a wonderful evening.

Arriving back at the hotel the couples said their good evenings and headed separate ways. They were all flying back tomorrow at 11am. The elevator ride up their hotel room was interesting. Olivia walked into the elevator and Fitz followed her. They were alone. She was facing the glass wall and he was pressed right up against her. His hands were resting on the railing. His lips attacked her neck and she began grinding into him. Fitz groaned "Olivia into her ear." She knew what effect she was having on him. He used her whole name.

"Yes, Mr. Grant. Is there something you need?"

"You." Was all Fitz could get out.

The loud elevator ding let them know they had reached their floor. Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the opening doors. He was walking briskly and Olivia's much shorter legs could barely keep up with is pace. She was almost in a trot. She gave his hand a small tug.

He looked at her apologetically and slowed his pace. When they reached their room door, he dropped her hand to fish the room key out of his pocket. Once he got the door open, he clasped her hand in his again and crossed the threshold bringing her with him.

When the door closed, he locked it, scooped Olivia up, and carried her to the bedroom. On the way inside, she dropped her clutch and coat on the sofa. Once inside the bedroom Fitz placed her on her feet as he slid his coat off. Next, he began unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt, while loosening his tie. He was pacing the room like a predator with his eyes focused on her. Olivia was watching his every move. She sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed ready to take off her heels, but she heard "Don't" and halted her movements.

"I want to undress you."

She looked at him as he toed off his shoes and headed towards her. The look on his face sent a wave of pleasure through her body.

He reached out his hand before she knew it she was quickly pulled into a standing position. Lifting her chin, he placed a delicate kiss on her lips. The sexual tension was so thick in the room. The restraint he was showing in that kiss was there. Bubbling beneath the surface was a man starved for the love of his woman. When Olivia tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back.

"Not yet."

Olivia whimpered. She wanted him and here he was playing games with her.

"Turn around."

She did as she was told and Fitz found the zipper to the back of her dress. He began kissing ever new inch of flesh revealed to him. His hot kisses down her spine set her body on fire. When the dress was completely open in the back, he could see the matching lace underwear set Olivia was wearing. He traced his tongue up her spine until he was standing directly behind her. Sliding his hands into the shoulders of the dress he slid it down her arms and watched it pool at her feet. Kneeling down he helped Olivia step out of the dress.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as he gathered her dress and draped it across the bench. Walking in a circle around her, he admired the view before him. There she stood in her bra, panties, pantyhose and heels.

Fitz took a seat on the bench and beckoned her over to him. She walked over and stood between his thighs. Once there he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. Placing soft kisses on her abdomen while his hands caressed the back of her thighs. Resting on her butt, he grabbed a handful. The filling of Fitz kisses on her stomach and his hot breath on her skin made her knees go weak. Gripping her tighter to hold her up he looked up at her and whispered.

"Don't give out on me now Livvie. It's going to be a long night."

_**Thanks again for reading. Until next time.**_


End file.
